Talk:Thane: Sins of the Father
Anyone else have missing dialogue and a cut-scene-and-then-paralyzed glitch when you meet the human on the catwalk? :Yes, it's happened to me. Sometimes, the stockboy scene will not trigger and Shepard can walk on by. Sometimes, you can start talking to the stockboy, the stockboy is gone, and Shepard is stuck in conversation mode, unable to move. The mission is buggy. I really think the interrogation scene was supposed to be lot more varied than it is. —Seburo 03:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : The whole mission was buggy for me -- kept telling me i was getting too far from him when i was standing right on top of him, went to the failure cutscene moments after asking me for an update on the position, status bar for time remaining was nearly full. Worked fine on first playthrough though, only had to reload a few times on the 2nd playthrough. Seems like the "Shepard VI" discussion with Mouse doesn't come up at the right instant either. 04:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Bug with this and Garrus' loyalty mission? I got both Thane's and Garrus' loyalty missions and went to the Citadel and talked to Bailey. I could only talk about Garrus' mission, so I went through it and returned. Now, Bailey only has his "Why did you join C-Sec?" and the investigate trees open, with no option to talk about Thane's son. I tried going to where Mouse is supposed to be but no luck, and same with saving/reloading. Has anyone else had this, and if so, how did you fix it? Kardar233 23:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Kardar233 ~EDIT~ *facepalm*. I just had to bring Thane which I usually don't. Ignore this. Renegade score for interrogation How much does my renegade score have to be in order to use intimidate on Kelham? I want to initiate the dialogue but it is greyed out for me at about 2 1/2 bars of renegade. GrandMoffVixen 07:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Image overlapping When I view this page, the image of Thane and Kolyat overlap the message box for Bailey. Is this cause of a different resolution others are using cause I have viewed this in both firefox and internet explorer and the result is still the same, an overlapping image. GrandMoffVixen 21:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... well, there goes my idea. I was going to suggest it was maybe the browser, but I'm using firefox and it looks just fine to me, no overlap. SpartHawg948 21:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It's probably just a really wide screen. Lancer solved the overlap issue on the Geth Plasma Shotgun page by enclosing the email in a table. I'm assuming that this solution will work here as well. This is workable, but not very elegant. I'm currently toying with ways to make emailquote have this behavior without the need of a table. -- Dammej (talk) 21:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::However I have checked all of my browsers and playing around with the resolutions, on both my desktop and laptop, I never encountered a situation where the image overlapped the message. So I have no explanation. Lancer1289 21:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Addendum: I think it may be the resolution that you are using, however I think a table is unnecessary in this case. Lancer1289 21:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm curious as to what resolution both of you use. I currently use 1920x1080p on a widescreen LCD. Just for illustration, here is a screenshot of how I view the page. GrandMoffVixen 21:33, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's a much larger resolution than I'm capable of displaying. Did the latest change I made to the page fix it? -- Dammej (talk) 21:36, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok I have never heard of anyone using that resolution, what size monitor do you have? My laptop is on 1366x768. My desktop is higher, but since it was updating it, it will be a few minutes before I can post that info. Lancer1289 21:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I use a 25" monitor. HP 2509m. The max resolution is 1920x1080. And yes Dammej, that fixed the overlap. :) GrandMoffVixen 21:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I have a 22" monitor, the HP w2207h, and I had to crank it to that resolution to get it to overlap at all. I really don't feel confortable putting hte emailquote in a table as well becuase it doesn't cause problems on other settings unlike those on the weapons pages, which effects all resolutions. I am also very worried about the president this sets because this issue has come up before with top of article images like turian and asari. People have complained about images overlapping the text and no one else complained so we revered the edits, also becuase it screwed up formatting. This catering to one instance, to me anyway, sets a dangerous president were we modify articles based on one small complaint. Lancer1289 21:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC)